Picnic in a Gazebo
by sheltie
Summary: Cole and Alyssa have a picnic. Set after Wild Force season. Mostly friendship, but may have just a trace of romance in it if you look really hard.


**Picnic in a Gazebo**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Power Rangers Wild Force at all_

* * *

**A/N: my second Cole/Alyssa story. Enjoy!**

* * *

A clap of thunder rumbled overhead as drops of rain began to hammer down to the ground. Two figures were trying to seek cover as they ran. They had a weak defense of a light jacket covering the two of them, but it was a futile attempt. They soon got to a big tree for cover.

"This storm came out of nowhere" Alyssa Enrilé said as she shook out whatever water got in her hair.

"Yeah, the weatherman said it was supposed to sunny today" Cole Evans said as he tried to air dry his jacket.

"Looks like our picnic is ruined" Alyssa said frowning.

In her hands was a nicely sized picnic basket. Luckily it didn't get too wet, but still it was a ruined day.

"I am sorry Alyssa, I know you've been planning this day for a while" Cole said.

It had been a long time since the two had seen one another since they gave back their morphers to Princess Shayla. Cole was off helping animals all over the world while Alyssa was a substitute teacher at the moment though hoping for a permanent position soon. This was the first time any of the former Wild Force Rangers have been together.

"Well nothing we can do about that. But I really don't want to have to make a dash to my car at the moment" Alyssa said as she watched the deluge of rain with a frown.

Cole nodded. He wasn't looking forward to that either. He then scanned the area and found a screened in gazebo and wondered why he had noticed that beforehand.

"I've got an idea, but we'll need to run a bit" he said.

Alyssa looked at Cole curious wondering what he had mind.

"Lets have our picnic there" Cole said pointing out the gazebo.

Alyssa smiled and nodded. That sounded like a good idea.

So the two made another mad dash to the gazebo. Cole opened the door and Alyssa rushed inside. They dried off again then Alyssa began to unpack the basket she had. She laid out a red and white checkered spread then began pulling out items out of the basket. Cole helped out by taking the drinks out of the cooler he had been carrying. Soon they were set up for their picnic though not what they really had planned, but it was better than nothing.

"Here's to three years of peace" Cole toasted.

"To peace" Alyssa said.

They clinked their drinks together then drank. They then began to eat as they talked about what they've been up to and what they've heard about their fellow Rangers.

"That's great Alyssa, you'll be a full time teacher in no time" Cole said.

"I hope so, it's hard to be a substitute since you don't know when you'll be needed. I have to work a second job to make ends meet" Alyssa said.

Cole nodded. He understood what Alyssa was saying completely. As he traveled the world helping animals he had to work to get money so he could keep on traveling. That meant doing a lot of odd jobs and some he really didn't care for, but he needed the money that was all that mattered.

"Taylor is doing well in the Air Force. I hear she's going to be promoted soon" Alyssa said.

"Yeah, I heard that too. She deserves it. She's been working hard" Cole said.

Alyssa nodded.

"Max and Danny are still traveling around. Haven't heard from them since their last postcard" Cole said.

"They're at the Grand Canyon" Alyssa said.

"Really, good for them" Cole said.

"So what about you Cole?" Alyssa asked.

"Me?" Cole questioned.

"Yeah, where are you off to next?" Alyssa asked as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Actually I am staying" Cole said.

"What, what about helping animal all over the world?" Alyssa asked shocked.

"Yeah, I've done that for a while and while I was out I got my degree in veterinary medicine and I am able to work as a veterinarian and I decided it was time to settle down somewhat" Cole said.

Alyssa smiled. She was so happy that Cole was going to stay around for a while. She had missed him and knew she'd get to see him more now that he is going to be around.

"So you got a job yet?" the former Noble Tiger asked.

"Not yet, but I am looking for one" Cole said.

"I'll help also" Alyssa said.

"Thanks" Cole said smiling.

"So, do know where you'll be staying?" Alyssa asked.

"Um, to tell you the truth I don't know. Right now I am in a hotel, but I can't stay there forever. I guess I should go looking for a place" Cole said a bit sheepishly.

"You can stay with me" Alyssa said without even thinking about it.

"Really?" Cole asked.

Alyssa's mind drew to a halt. Did she actually say that Cole could stay with her? Her heart beat was now pounding in her ears.

"Uh, yeah, sure. If that's okay with you" she said trying to keep her voice steady.

"Sure I am right with it. I just don't want to be a bother or anything" Cole said.

"You won't be Cole. I'd like the company" Alyssa said.

Cole smiled.

Alyssa still couldn't believe she offered her place for Cole to stay in til he got his own place. _What was I thinking? I must be nuts, really I must be. I've had a crush on Cole since we were Rangers and now we'll be living together. Oh my gosh, what happens if he finds out, what if he doesn't like living with me? _Alyssa thought as this and hundreds of other thoughts and scenarios raced through her head.

Cole didn't seem to notice Alyssa predicament and was enjoying himself with his friend and former fellow Ranger.

They enjoyed their picnic and soon it was time to go. The rain was dying down and now it was a drizzle.

"Well looks like the rain has slowed" Cole said.

"Yeah, I guess so. But of course it has to be after we're done with our picnic" Alyssa said with a frown on her face.

"I guess. Come on, lets go" Cole said as he wrapped an arm around Alyssa's shoulder.

Alyssa blushed a bit, but clamed herself enough to not make Cole notice at all. They walked out of the gazebo and to Alyssa's car.

"So when should I move in?" Cole asked.

"Um, whenever you can manage it. Just let me know" Alyssa said.

"How about next week?" Cole asked.

"Sure, sounds good" Alyssa said.

"Great" Cole said with a smile.

The two headed of to the car knowing that their futures were about to change for the good.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: and that's the end of this one. Not one of the best in my opinion, but I think it's good enough. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
